


Us

by ambrolleings



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, finding the happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolleings/pseuds/ambrolleings
Summary: Life’s hard and sometimes it sucks alright?!But it sucks a lot less when you have someone who will go through all the shit with you.





	Us

He stepped on her toes. 

 

 

Hey, every great love story has to start somewhere! 

You could argue that if Jon hadn’t stepped on the tiny blondes toes that day, he never would have heard her genuine laugh and god damnit that laugh had him head over heels in five seconds. He only thinks about this sequence of events ehhhh roughly once a week. What he doesn’t know... is how grateful she is for that fateful day....

You could argue that if that giant brunette with messy never stepped on Renee’s toes, she never would have seen his shy, nervous smile and god damnit that shy, nervous smile became quickly reserved just for her. She only smiles and looks down at her toes ehhh roughly once a week.

~~~~~~~~The amount of gratitude both Jon and Renee have for that crazy day is enough to fill the entire universe. You know what they always say...... first impressions are everything!!! _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fictional work, and unless otherwise stated everything you read was just a figment of my imagination. thanks for reading!!!


End file.
